


[Vid] Episode 8 - To Drift Away

by audioletter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Badass Rey, Embedded Video, Multi, No BB-8 Due To Seriousness and This Makes Me Sad, No Porgs Because Well, Not So Vague Reylo, Trailer Style, Vague Kylo Sympathy, Video, Video Format: MP4, War is hell, Why is Vidding Dead Tho, multi-character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audioletter/pseuds/audioletter
Summary: Star Wars: Episode 8: The Last JediMulti-Character Vid [Spoilers]And I’m going to stay down, downIf I can’t make it back homeSource: Star Wars Episode 8: The Last JediMusic:‘To Drift Away’ by Gresby Nash





	[Vid] Episode 8 - To Drift Away

[Episode 8 - To Drift Away](https://vimeo.com/265349174)

Password: lol

[Download Ulta Awesome HQ](https://mega.nz/#!xc5TxLpR!tbcUNJORkYw7iAjWF5zHsdLgCexTDX1UaLeyr-QVZIs) [Mega, 2.26gb]

**Author's Note:**

> The idea behind this vid is simple: war is hell, and people are affected by that. Godspeed, Rebels. 
> 
> I've been out of fandom for a long time, but the combo of this song, an afternoon free and an itching in my brain to combine it with _The Last Jedi_ \- and voila. 
> 
> Vidding seems like a dying art, and I'd love to see it booming again, so give it a watch and a comment/kudos if you liked it. It's a long way back into fandom - here we go!
> 
> Originally posted on my ephemera Tumblr @fushigi-fushigi. Please note I have misspelt my own username in the vid credits because that's how I roll~


End file.
